Night Drive
by theLword-fanatic-92507
Summary: Shane has a secret.....will it land her the woman she loves, or drive her away even further? Tina/Shane pairing. please R
1. You Don't Know I'm After You

She sat staring at the woman she had admired for so many years, the woman she had tried to forget about, knew she _had_ to forget about...but just couldn't. The thing is that Shane hates drama. So, she continued to hold back her feelings, so she wouldn't get in the way of things. It was true that she did things with many, many different women all the time, but if she had the woman she loved...well, she would stop that behavior forever. Shane had felt deeply for a few other women in her past. None of them even compared to the amazingly gorgeous woman sitting right before her, though. The way her hair was so golden, the way her eyes sparkled so fiercely, her irresistible smile.

She drove Shane completely wild...and she had no idea she was even doing it. Shane decided to get up and head for the door to The Planet. She just couldn't take being in the same room with Tina, without anybody else from their group, for too long. It made her think of things that would end up just putting her in a deep state of depression. No one really knew this side of Shane, at least not too many people. The side of Shane that was capable of not only just a "good time", but love.


	2. Headstrong

"Ok, ya know what Dawn? Just go fuck yourself, alright?", Shane found herself saying.

"Excuse me? I'm not gonna have some skinny little bitch start talkin' to me like that",Dawn shot back, her arms folded across her chest.

"Look, I don't want to start anything with you. I'm just asking you this one last time to leave me the hell alone", Shane explained.

"No...you fucked my girlfriend. I have all the right in this goddamned world to make your life a living hell", Dawn threatened, smirking.

"You think I'm the only one to blame?"

"Don't involve her", Dawn sneered, stepping a little closer to Shane.

"Well she sure was involved the day I not only fucked _her_ brains out, but _she_ fucked mine out, as well", Shane antagonized, grinning. She figured Dawn wasn't going to give this up, so she might as well have some fun with it.

"Fuck you!", Dawn screamed, clenching her fist and attempting to hit Shane. Shane ducked and laughed.

"You honestly think I'm going to fight you? I don't do drama. Have you not figured that out yet?", Shane said, turning around to leave.

"Someone's a chicken shit!", Dawn yelled after her. Shane turned back around, already at the door, "Never said I was scared...you're just not worth the trouble, hun."


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Tina was sitting at one of the tables in The Planet, doing some paperwork for the new movie. She had been _extremely_ stressed lately. Jenny's damn movie, worrying about how Angie was doing, and mosty of all...Bette. She just needed a break from it all.

She looked up as she heard arguing from across the room. Shane and Dawn were at each other's throats again. She noticed how...how hot Shane was. She had never really thought of Shane in that way before. She just seemed to take control, to be so aggressive. Tina always seemed to like women with those qualities...

_I need a stress reliever_, Tina kept telling herself, _something to just take my mind off of things. _She glanced up once more at the two of them, a grin spreading slowly across her face. _Shane_, Tina thought, suddenly realizing how incredible Shane must be at some things that would _definitely_ take her mind off of things. She thought out her plan just as Shane began walking out the door. _Just some fun. That's all I want. At least I know Shane won't be expecting anything more..._


	4. Quicksand

Shane decided to walk that day, instead of driving. She had to get some much needed fresh air. She also needed some time to think. Tina just wouldn't leave her mind. She tried to think of other things on her way home that day, but all of her attempts failed. She was glad she had seen her...it always made her incredibly happy to even catch one glimpse of Tina. On the other hand, she just couldn't bare it sometimes. Everyone knew Tina and Bette were still in love...even if they hadn't admitted that to themselves yet. Shane was the first to sense it. Everytime she would see Tina, whether Bette was around or not, she could just see the look in her eyes.

It broke Shane's heart, completely shattered it. It wasn't the fact that Tina was finally happy again that made Shane upset, of course. It wasn't even the fact that Tina's reborn happiness was all because of Bette. It was the fact that Shane could never be with her, could never hold her in her arms, could never know what it felt like to be loved by her. Tina was in love with Bette. Simple as that. Shane knew she had no business barging in and ruining their lives. So, she held her feelings in, day in and day out.

She had always loved Tina, from the very beginning. Tina was with Bette then, too. Then wasn't as devastating and disappointing as the present-time was for Shane. After all of those years, they finally seemed to have split up for good. It made Shane almost want to cry everytime she would see Tina sad and hurt over Bette, but it made her hopeful, too. She was waiting for the perfect time...hoping that it _would_ eventually come. Then, it all started again. She wished she could just forget she had ever met Tina, forget that she had ever cared so much about her that it made her cry at night...forget that she had loved her and always would, no matter what. She could never forget about Tina, though. Tina meant everything to her.

Honestly, and Shane would probably _never_ openly admit this to anybody, she had slept with so many women, women that for the most part really meant nothing to her, all because of Tina. She did it as an attempt to forget about the woman she knew loved someone else...the woman that would never love someone like her. She had never actually tried to do anything with Tina. She thought of Tina as much better than that, much better than just some sex toy to play with. She knew if she ever _were_ to make any kind of move on Tina, it wouldn't be full of lust and aggression. She would treat her as she had always been waiting for the chance to: with love and passion.


	5. The Big Surprise

Tina situated herself on the bed, turning over on her side so that she faced the door. She giggled quietly to herself as she waited for the fun to begin...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane finally reached her door, taking her time as she took out the key and slowly turned it in the lock. She pushed the door open, almost falling inside. She headed toward the refrigerator, feeling as if she hadn't eaten in days. She took out some of the ingredients she used to make hamburgers, and began cooking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my god_, Tina thought, looking at the clock, _where could she be? Why is it taking her so long? _She let out a soft groan as she felt her clit pound harder and harder against her panties. _Pleeeeaaase, Shane_, Tina thought desperately to herself, _I want you so bad. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a good fuckin' burger", Shane said, throwing her paper plate away. She yawned once...twice...three times. _Wow. I didn't realize how tired I was. _She headed to her room, dragging her feet behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina heard the doorknob start to rattle, grinning. Shane pushed open the door, too tired to really pay much attention to anything. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the last thing she thought she would ever see: Tina in her bed, half-dressed.


	6. What Goes Around Comes Around

Shane stood at her doorway, not quite being able to take her eyes off of the woman right before her. "T-tina...?", Shane finally managed to say. Tina got up and slowly walked over to her.

"A little surprised?", Tina asked, stepping closer to her.

"I guess you could say that", Shane said, looking down at the floor.

Tina giggled, "What's wrong, Shane...? Someone a little shy?"

"NO!", Shane suddenly shouted, feeling her cheeks start to flush.

"Awww...well, I think it's adorable. Even though, it's definitely not how I expected you to be", Tina told her, grinning. Shane blushed even harder, smiling a little.

"You're adorable...but right now I just wanna fuck you", Tina suddenly and unexpectedly said, surprising Shane.

"Um...", Shane began, glancing up and down Tina's body, her eyes growing wide. Tina pressed her body against Shane's, pushing her up against the wall.

"I'm tired of these games...I want you _now_."

Shane gulped, still not believing what was happening. Tina pressed her lips firmly against Shane's, her hand trailing up her side. Shane sighed, kissing Tina back with more passion than the blonde had expected. Tina gasped into the kiss, pressing her body even more into Shane's. Shane thrusted her hips forward, her center pressing onto Tina's throbbing clit.

"Shane", Tina whispered huskily, "You do that enough, you'll make me come."

Shane laid Tina down on her bed, letting her fingers trace up Tina's thighs. Just then, Tina flipped Shane over, kissing down her neck, to just below her earlobe. She then let Shane feel her hot, heavy breath hit just behind her ear.

"I want to taste you", Tina whispered softly, her breathing short and heavy.

"Please do", Shane whispered back, feeling her clit begin to throb. Tina grinned and let her lips begin gliding down Shane's body. Reaching Shane's breasts, she ran her tongue over one rosy, pink nipple, while feeling the other between two of her fingers. Shane threw her head back a little, letting out a heavy sigh. Tina then very slowly, agonizingly slow, began making her way down Shane's stomach, her fingers teasing her center.

"Tina, pleeeeeeaase", Shane whispered desperately. Then suddenly, Tina slid her hot, wet tongue over Shane's already soaking clit.

"Yes...Tina, don't stop", Shane managed to say, through deep, heavy moans.

"Trust me...I don't want to", Tina told her. Tina dove her tongue as deep into Shane as she possibly could, enjoying every drop of Shane's delectable taste. She let her tongue trace around and around Shane's clit, making her wetter and wetter by the second.

Just then, Shane pulled Tina up and sat her up in front of her. Shane pressed both of their throbbing, pounding clits together, as they rocked back and forth on Shane's bed. Shane slid two of her fingers in between their centers, making both of them let out a scream.

"Sh-shane...I'm going to c-c...", Tina tried to say, feeling the sensations run their course through her tensed body. Shane threw her head back, reaching her climax as well. They both finally collapsed into each other, gasping and breathing heavily. They fell back against the bed, Shane taking Tina tightly in her arms, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Tina...?", Shane whispered.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"What?", Tina asked, incomplete shock.

"I love you, Tina", Shane said again, getting anxious about what Tina would say next.

"You're just playing around, right Shane?"

"No...why would I do that?"

"Well...you _are _known to just play around alot", Tina stated.

Shane felt a lump begin forming in her throat.

"Well, I sure am serious about _you_."

"Well, Shane...I think I'm in love with Bette. I'm really sorry. This is what I was trying to avoid..."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured that you were one of the only women who wouldn't want anything more than just a one time kinda thing. I've just been really stressed lately and needed something to take my mind off of things."

"So you...you used me?", Shane asked, feeling tears start welling up in her eyes.

"Well...Shane, look. Have you ever realized how many women must have felt like you do right after having one night with you? 'Shane goes into a room, there's always a girl running out crying.' I'm sorry Shane, but it's true."

Shane sat there for a minute or two. "Yea", she finally said, her voice strained, "You're right. What goes around comes around. You should just leave though, Tina. I can't take it anymore."

"Shane...?"

"What? I said just leave."

"If I had known...I would never have..."

"Yea...I know", Shane said, wiping her eyes. She got up and picked Tina's clothes up off the floor, "Just go. Please." Tina stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"Tina...right now I hate you so much...but I will _always_, no matter what, always love you."

Tina hugged Shane quickly and practically ran out the door, completely ashamed of herself.


	7. It Ends Tonight

Shane laid back down on her bed, letting out all of her tears now that Tina was gone. _I knew it..._, Shane told herself, _She doesn't love me back. And now I just let my guard down for nothing. I'm leaving. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Shane packed up a small suitcase, got in her car, and drove off. She knew she would probably end up coming back to see everybody eventually, but for now, she had to get away. All she had thought of for years had been Tina. Then, she got used by her, used for nothing more than a good time.

She just needed to get away. She didn't care if this meant she was running away from her feelings. She just didn't know what else to do. So she just drove.


End file.
